An image capture device, such as a camera, a mobile phone that includes a camera, or the like, may capture a set of images with some overlap between images of the set of images. The set of images may be combined, or stitched, into a stitched image based on the overlap between the images, to capture an image of a wide area at a higher resolution than the resolutions of each individual image. In some cases, a device may perform an object recognition operation to detect objects in the stitched image. For example, the stitched image may show a store shelf, and the device may perform an object recognition operation to determine which products are stocked on the store shelf.